criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Danger of the Woods
In the Danger of the Woods is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-fifth case of the game. It is the forty-first case of Berrini and the fifth case in Maple Highs. Plot The player and Penelope Hunter went to the Cedar family's cabin in the mountains to arrest Josephine Cedar for her involvement in the Cedar family's influence of the drugged maple syrup operation. However, after they found out where Josephine was, she denied her involvement before they heard a piercing scream from the cabin's lobby. In the lobby, the detectives found the stabbed body of Johnny Cedar, which led them to suspect his grandmother Josephine right away before continuing on the investigation. They then found clues to suspect the victim's sister and photographer Julia Chapman, the victim's aunt and lawyer Joanna Cedar, as well the victim's cousin and BPD detective Astrid Flores. They then were informed by consultant Nikolai Rodionov that he had discovered a hidden wine cellar in the cabin, leading them to find clues to suspect the victim's father and businessman Jonas Cedar as well the victim's uncle and gentleman Jace Cedar. They then had to take Josephine into custody when she was caught in her study before they witnessed Julia fainting in the cabin lobby. After a pregnant Julia thanked them for taking her to her room to recover, they soon found enough clues to arrest the victim's aunt for the murder. Joanna denied the murder, saying that she would pummel them in court for their vile accusations against her family. However when Penelope asked Joanna about Johnny's criminal court trial, Joanna snapped and explained that her nephew was a disgrace and a traitor to the family. When Penelope asked what Joanna meant, she told them that she had defended Johnny in his previous trial, where Johnny was found to have possessed drugs, and got him away from any charges. However, when Joanna found out that her nephew had meddled in the drugs and sold them to the person who had organized the maple syrup operation in the first place, it made her snap. In order to protect her family from any involvement in the drug operation, she had killed her nephew and used a gin bottle to collect his blood so not even a drop would stain the floor. Judge Marrakchi was horrified by Joanna's actions and confession, which led the judge to sentence Joanna to life in prison. Soon after, Penelope and the player realized that, with Johnny's death and Joanna's incarceration, it meant that someone else had blamed the Cedar family for the operation. In the aftermath of Joanna's trial, the player and Penelope interrogated Josephine about her grandson's involvement in the drug operation and she directed them to the cabin lobby, where they found a locked cryptex that contained a couple of drug bags. They examined the drug bags further and found out that it had traces of wine on it, meaning that Johnny had hid them in the wine cellar. They went to the wine cellar where they found a maple syrup bottle with fingerprints that belonged to Jace. They confronted Jace, who told them that he had encouraged his nephew to help the ones who were operating the drugs into the maple syrup. This led them to arrest Jace for his involvement in the operation. They also talked to Julia, who said that now she was the only one left as two of her brothers were dead and the third was in prison, she wanted to find her father's last will. They then found it concealed in a safe in Josephine's study, which led them to find out that Jonas had given his fortune over to Julia and her husband Jack Chapman. After Julia called Jack, the couple asked Jonas about the will, who told them now that his sons were dead and in prison, he decided to accept his only daughter and her marriage. This led Julia and Jonas to have a tearful hug. After the case's events, the team decided that they had to find the ones who had helped Johnny in the drug operation. Summary Victim *'Johnny Cedar' (found stabbed to death inside his family's cabin) Murder Weapon *'Family Antique Dagger' Killer *'Joanna Cedar' Suspects Profile *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect drinks gin *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect drinks gin *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect drinks gin *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect drinks gin *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a Stockinette stitch Profile *The suspect drinks gin *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a Stockinette stitch Killer's Profile *The killer drinks gin. *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer speaks French. *The killer wears a Stockinette stitch. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Josephine's Study. (Clues: Josephine's Journal; New Suspect: Josephine Cedar) *Arrest Josephine for running the maple syrup drug operation. (New Crime Scene: Family Cabin Lobby) *Investigate Family Cabin Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Bloodstained Cushion) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Julia Chapman) *Interrogate Julia Chapman about her younger brother's murder. *Investigate Josephine's Study again. (Clue: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Maple Syrup Production; New Suspect: Joanna Cedar) *Ask Joanna about her law file on the Cedars' innocence. *Examine Bloodstained Cushion. (Result: Orange Dust) *Analyze Orange Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer shoots clay pigeons) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin; New Suspect: Astrid Flores) *Ask Astrid Flores about why the victim had her phone number. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Wine Cellar. (Clues: Dufflebag, Basket of Glasses, Torn Fabric) *Examine Dufflebag. (Result: Money and Message; New Suspect: Jonas Cedar) *Talk to Jonas about his youngest son's death. (Attribute: Jonas shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Basket of Glasses. (Result: Crown; New Suspect: Jace Cedar) *Inform Jace about the murder in the cabin. (Attribute: Jace drinks gin and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Family Tapestry) *Analyze Family Tapestry. (12:00:00) *Ask Astrid Flores why she defaced the tapestry of her family. (Attribute: Astrid shoots clay pigeons and drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Josephine's Bookshelves) *Investigate Josephine's Bookshelves. (Clues: Hidden Alcove Cedar, Locked Safe, Pile of Blankets) *Confront Josephine about snooping around her study. (Attribute: Josephine shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Trial) *Ask Joanna Cedar about the victim's court case. (Attribute: Joanna shoots clay pigeons and drinks gin) *Examine Pile of Blankets. (Result: Clay Pigeon Message) *Analyze Clay Pigeon Message. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer speaks French, Astrid speaks French, Josephine speaks French) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Make sure Julia is okay after the victim's ordeal. (Attribute: Julia speaks French, drinks gin and shoots clay pigeons; New Crime Scene: Cellar Shelves) *Investigate Cellar Shelves. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Threatening Photo) *Examine Threatening Photo. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Whiskey Punch) *Confront Jace Cedar about his nephew's message. (Attribute: Jace speaks French) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Lawsuit) *Analyze Lawsuit. (09:00:00) *Ask Jonas why he planned to send the victim away. (Attribute: Jonas drinks gin and speaks French, Joanna speaks French) *Investigate Lobby Sitting Area. (Clues: Dagger, Umbrella Bin) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Stockinette stitch) *Examine Umbrella Bin. (Result: Bottle of Blood) *Analyze Bottle of Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to An Addictive Investigation (5/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (5/6) *Interrogate Josephine about her grandson's drug operation. *Investigate Family Cabin Lobby. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Drug Bags) *Analyze Drug Bags. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Joanna Cedar about how she found the drugs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hidden Wine Cellar. (Result: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Cedar Syrup Bottle) *Analyze Cedar Syrup Bottle. (03:00:00) *Confront Jace Cedar about encouraging his nephew's criminal intentions. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Interrogate Julia Chapman about what she needs help with. *Investigate Josephine's Study. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Jonas's Will) *Ask Jonas about his change of heart. (Reward: Cedar Attire) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs